


An Ordinary Tuesday

by spadequeen



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Blooming Rose, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadequeen/pseuds/spadequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bethany decides to live a little. Fenris disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bethany

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dragon Age Kiss Battle.

“Sure you’re not interested in my many,  _many_  services?”

Bethany’s sister answered without a single second of waiting, “I have coin in my purse and time to spare. Why not?”

_She is unbelievable._

“Maker’s Breath! Can’t you do this when I’m not around,” she said, hoping Marian would see reason.

“Run along and play, Bethany.”

_Maker, give me strength._

“Do you mind if I join you, Hawke? It’s been a while,” Isabela seemed enjoying all this turn of events.

“Of course, Bela. The more the merrier.”

Fenris let out a disgusted sigh.

Bethany, though, was at her limit. She whirled around and left the room for her mind’s sake.

The Blooming Rose was at its full. Even from the upstairs, she could still hear tempting laughter and exotic tune coming from the hall.

Her irritation was overbearing, and it was hard to hold back her tears.

She was tired. Always running, hiding and fighting. Never enjoying anything.

And for what? Being infantilized by her sister all the time.

_This is not why I have come to Kirkwall._

Then, she decided.

She decided to…live a little.

 


	2. Fenris

When Fenris finally found her, Bethany was giggling like a little girl while sloshing down glass of wine bartender had just given her. Her cheeks were reddened apparently with effects of alcohol.

Her smile widened as she saw him.

“Fenris!” she called out, “I was just thinking of you. Come. I’ll buy you a drink.”

With exaggerated motions, she hardly managed to order another glass of wine and started chirping.

_It will be a long day._

“I’m glad you showed up. You are just in time for the celebration.”

“Of what?” he asked before taking a sip.

“My deflowering!”

At first he couldn’t give a proper respond as his mouth was busy spilling the wine.

“Your what?!”

“My deflowering, silly. Weren’t you listening? Today, I built up my courage and decided that it is the day I will lose my virginity.”

_Just what is wrong with today?_

Yet he felt relieved a little after hearing the word of “will”.

The future…which he may interrupt before everything turned into the void and Hawke assaulted him for it.

“I never noticed I have a high tolerance to alcohol,” Bethany said all of a sudden, examining her hands with great interest.

“How much did you drink?”

“Six!” she said, giggling. Though the bartender was gesturing two.

Then, Fenris found the way out. He ordered another glass for her, hoping she would doze off not long after that. And, his quest started.

“What made you think that today is the day?” he asked to gain time.

Bethany didn’t answer at once as she seemed engrossed in somewhere.

He raised an eyebrow, almost repeating his question.

She smiled suddenly, her eyes fixed to her glass, “When I was a child, I’d been imagining time when I fell in love with a perfect stranger, getting married, having children and all that. My magic wouldn’t be a problem. I wouldn’t need to hide. I would be happy with my imaginary family like…like my father,” her smile was sad now, “I was naïve back then, waiting for the impossible to happen.”

 _She is likable for a mage_ , he thought before mentally kicking himself.

Downing her wine with one big gulp, Bethany ordered her “eighth”.

Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to let her drink that much.

“Anyway, it was hundreds of years ago. I’m a grown woman now. I can make decisions of my own,” she said, taking another sip. “Also, just my luck, Adriano volunteered to help me solve this…situation. And for free! Can you believe that?”

Fenris’ glass shattered into pieces.

“Who the void is Adriano?!”

At the mention of the name, a burly blond man sitting at one of the tables waved his hand and winked in an infuriating way.

“I offered him money at the first,” Bethany continued giddily, “but he said it would be sin against Maker to take my money for that.”

Fenris wanted to remark his disgust but he was occupied with taking the broken pieces from his hand at the moment. Before attending the cuts, they started to close of their own.

He turned to her to say it wasn’t necessary.

Yet Bethany seemed oblivious to what was happening around her, still continuing to heal him.

Fenris had seen almost every type of magic during his slavery days, but unconscious healing was a first.

_It must be Tuesday._

He called the bartender, apologized for the glass and ordered another. He did not know why he was getting over-irritated by all of this…nonsense.

“I hesitated after that,” Bethany continued as nothing happened “and he said he could wait until I’m ready. It was very nice of him, don’t you think?”

“Indeed,” he said, gritting his teeth, “he is nice as a tiger.”

She frowned, “I don’t understand.”

Fenris took a deep breath, “Bethany, you’re making a mistake. This place is not right place to do that.”

She seemed puzzled, “Isn’t here a brothel?”

“You’re missing the point.”

“But I thought you would understand me more than anyone.”

It was his turn to be confused. “What made you think that?”

“I don’t know…I thought you were _enjoying_ your freedom.”

It took him a minute for finally grasping what she was saying. He felt his ears reddening.

As a principle, Fenris liked to misguide people, especially Isabela, on this specific subject. Being mysterious was easier than letting the world, or Varric, know of his not-so-exotic past.

Though, today seemed to be an exception.

“I don’t… _enjoy_ my freedom as you think,” he managed to say.

When realization finally dawned on her, she slowly turned to him. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying? Not even once?”

He nodded, unwilling to voice it.

“Maker, Fenris.”

 _And here it comes_ , he thought, waiting for the unavoidable mocking part.

“You can’t delay your life like this forever, you know.”

He stared at her, completely dumbfounded.

Bethany was looking to him, her gaze intense. “You should enjoy every moment of your freedom. Not everyone has that chance.”

She groggily rose from her seat to leave and not surprisingly stumbled, almost falling before he caught her from the arms.

And here she was, breathing heavily, amber eyes wide open, soft skin burning under his touch, seemingly bewildered.

When did she become this beautiful?

He could feel his heart beating fast in his chest, not knowing what to do.

“Will you let me go?” she finally said. “I’m okay.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I don’t need your approval on the matter, Fenris.”

He frowned, reluctant to let her go.

“You can’t prevent me. I will not leave this place wondering what a kiss feels like.”

“Fine,” he said as he closed the distance, his lips finally meeting hers.

He couldn’t help himself. Not when she gasped in surprise, her hands reaching his shoulders to stop him. Not when her lips felt so good, her breath warm and sweet. Not when he opened his eyes, lost in the most beautiful sight before him. Not when she whimpered as he deepened the kiss, her hands pulling him even closer.

She tasted like mulberry wine.

She tasted like spring rain.

She tasted like freedom.

It was when he heard the exaggerated cough, he broke the kiss.

Fenris turned to the intruder who happened to be the owner of the brothel and realized that every person in the damned hall was watching them. Some with their mouth open, some eating appetizer.

“Sorry for intervening, elf.” Madam Lusine said nonchalantly, “I am here to remind you of our room service. Not that we don’t enjoy the show, of course, but you two are interrupting the business.”

_Venhedis._

“By the way, a few couples asked me to say they would pay for the room if you’ll let them to watch.”

He felt Bethany’s head on his shoulder, realizing she had finally dozed off.

Fenris smiled to himself.

“Tell them we humbly declined.”

He carefully took her in his arms, carrying her out of the Blooming Rose while trying to avoid the curious gazes following them.

Not long after he found a crate near the brothel steady enough to carry them both. He settled her down and smiled when her head naturally found his shoulder as he sat.

Fenris thought of the day as the sun went down, listening her soft breaths.

He knew she wouldn’t remember anything by tomorrow just as he knew he would forget anything else.

But it felt good for a time…to enjoy his freedom.


End file.
